IPod Drabble Challenge- Faberry
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: My first shot at the iPod challenge thing so let me know what you think of it. Fair warning I got some really sad songs so 4 out of my 6 drabbles are on the sad side but please don't let that keep you from reading! All of them are Faberry, some are future-ish, some highschool. Reviews are welcomed!


**This is my first ever iPod Drabble challenge but I figured to just go for it and give it a shot! I only used six songs cause I ran out of time. :( But still please read and review! Reviews are super helpful to assist me in developing my style**

**Disclaimer no 1- I don't own Glee...**

**Disclaimer no 2- except for the first one and the last one these all ended up being pretty sad (I guess I just have depressing music) so if you aren't in the mood for it don't read. **

**P.S. I'm not really happy with the subject of the "In this Shirt One" cause it's just flat out depressing but these things are so much pressure with only the time limit of the song to write the drabble it was the first thing that came to my mind so I just ran with it. Sorry!**

* * *

**Let us Love- The Outsiders**

Rachel gasped as the blonde cheerleader trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. She couldn't hardly form a coherrent thought to save her life, let alone come up with an explanation for why she was laying in the back of Quinn's car in the school parking lot where anyone could peek in on them at any time.

All chance of thought was even more solidly driven from her mind as the blonde lightly sucked Rachel's earlobe into her mouth

_Let us love like we're children_

_Let us feel like we're still living _

_In a world I know is burning to the ground_

Rachel's world was burning down around her. Quinn left a trail of fire with every flick of her tongue and gentle nip of her teeth. The brunette was helplessly melting and she didn't have a care in the world. With one final moan she surrendered herself completely to the stronger girl straddling her and let her body be taken and claimed in a way she never imagined.

**Same Mistake-James Blunt**

Quinn was standing outside in the pouring rain, by this point she was so soaked through and couldn't distinguish between her tears and the rain drops constantly beating on her face like pellets form the heavens each one screaming 'What did you do?'

She had Rachel, and just like that, her own insecurities got the best of her and lashed out at the only positive thing around her. Tearing the small girl to shreds. Now here she stood outside of the girl's house, yelling her name and begging for a chance. Just one more chance

_I'm not calling for a second chance_

_I'm screaming at the top of my voice_

_Give me reason but don't give me choice _

_Cause ill just make the same mistake again_

But she knew it was futile. She had torn down everything she had spent the past two months carefully constructing, set fire to the last ounce of confidence, and crushed the last sliver of hope the brunette had instilled in her. Sinking to her knees she admitted defeat on the front lawn. She knew she would never be as happy as in those two months, she would never let herself be that happy again. It was the beginning of a self destructive rampage where she felt she would didn't deserve happiness and destroyed everything in her life that had the possibility of giving it to her.

**The fray- Syndicate**

The blonde that stood before Rachel was a ball of contradictions, all soft hair and welcoming eyes set into a face of hard panes and sharp angles. She was afraid to blink for fear that in those seconds when she closed her eyes the girl would disappear. Soon enough that was exactly what would happen.

_Baby close your eyes don't open till the morning light _

_Don't ever forget _

_we haven't lost it all yet _

_all we know for sure is all we are fighting for_

Quinn leant in and whispered in her ear "It will be ok baby. I'll be back before you know it. I'm only deploying for a few months and the fighting isn't even in the part of the country I'm going to. Who would want to kill a military journalist anyway? I'm not that threatening with my pen and paper. Just wait and it will go by faster then you think."

"I know. Quinn, I love you with all of my heart"

"I know Rach, and I love you with every fibre of my being and it kills me to leave you."

She slowly pulled away and walked onto the plane, not once turning back because she knew if she did she would never be able to leave.

**Coldplay- Fix You**

The blonde ran into the bathroom after the fleeing singer. She was not very skilled in evasion while dripping red corn syrup all through the hallway.

"Rachel come out of the stall I have to help you clean off"

"Go the hell away. This is all your fault." the stall door burst open and a soaked shivering brunette emerged. "Why do you do this to me? Act all kind and nice when there's nobody around to ruin your rep and then the second we are in public I'm back to being treated like trash. At first I didn't mind. I was just happy to have any attention from you but now I have come to my senses I know I am worth more than this! I am worth more than you Quinn fucking Fabray."

_Tears stream _

_Down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

Quinn rushed over and grabbed her into a bone crushing hug, refusing to let go even as the diva pushed her shoulders and yelled to be left alone "No. You are right. You are worth so much more than me and it s my fault for making you ever feel like that wasn't the case. I don't deserve any of the kindness you have shown me. You are so much more than I could ever hope to be."

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones_

_I will try to fix you _

**In This Shirt- The Irrepressibles**

Two years exactly. They say that anniversaries are supposed to be about remembering but she just wanted to forget. Exactly two years ago the love of her life had been wrenched from her too early and unexpectedly in a freak car accident that left her completely unscathed though she was seated just on the other side of the main console.

_I am lost _

_In a rainbow_

_And now a rainbow_

_Is gone_

_Overcast _

_By a shadow_

The whole week leading up she had steeled her self, prepared for the hardest day to come and she was determined on the day she would go to the cemetery she visited every Sunday and lay flowers and just remember the happy times she had with her wife before she was taken but now it was three in the afternoon and she hadn't moved from her position curled up on the bed wearing her wife's favorite shirt from her alma mater, Yale. If she closed her eyes and breathed in deep enough she could still smell the faintest traces of her perfume but now it was polluted by the smell of the tears she hadn't stopped shedding sine she woke up and for the seven hundred and thirtieth time- as she had done ever single morning since the accident- reached over to grasp her wife's hand before realizing she would never again get that privilege.

_As the worlds move on_

_In this shirt I can be you _

_To be near you for a while_

Misguided ghosts- Paramore

She didn't know how or why but she was standing outside of Quinn Fabray's house. Hand extended but hanging in the air as if it could could not decide whether or not to finish it's journey to the doorbell. The past three years had just been unbearable with Quinn harassing her constantly her but now after baby gate she had seen the empty look in the blonde's hallow eyes.

_Im just one of those ghosts _

_traveling endlessly _

_Don't need no roads _

_In fact they follow me_

She looked tormented, haunted by her own demons that manifested themselves in her own family.

_Can someone care to classify _

_A broken heart and twisted mind _

_So I can find someone to rely on _

_And run to them_

Quinn swung open the door, Rachel's finger still hovering in the the air. Her cheeks were hallow and there was a fresh bruise on her forehead. Wordlessly Rachel enveloped the blonde into a hug and began crying onto her shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

**Anna Sun - Walk the Moon**

The summer had been perfect. Rachel and Quinn spent nearly every waking moment together, getting to know each other better than ever before and learning things about themselves they never even realized. But the summer had to end and tonight was their last night together before school began. They lay out in the grass of the soccer field of the middle school they had attended years ago. Nobody ever bothered to come back here so they were alone and Quinn reached for the brunette's hand like she always did and Rachel smiled at the contact like she always did.

_Live my life without station wagon rides_

_ Fumbling around the back_

_Not one seatbelt on_

_Wait for summertime _

_Coming up for air_

"Run away with me."

"We are 16 Quinn, we can barely drive let alone run away."

"Then lets go to never land."

"Ok, as long as we can be lost boys instead of fairies. They have more fun"

"Of course. Rach, I'm never going to forget this summer"

"Me neither"

Silence

"Rach"

"Yeah Quinn"

"I just wanted you to know that everything I have said to you this summer is the truth no matter what happens at school, no matter what anyone says. I have never lied to you this summer."

"Same here"

"And Rach"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

Rachel squeezed the hand she was holding

"Same here"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please do review, it is a bit disheartening to see rising views and no comments on a piece so any comments/criticisms are welcomed!**


End file.
